


Just say that I'm not your preferred sexual orientation

by emmerdalefannn16



Series: Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all? [1]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Happy Ending, I ain’t good, I haven’t wrote a fic in ages, I swear, M/M, More tags as chapters go on, Smut, THIS IS A HAPPY FIC, aha I hate myself, at smut, but i might try, idk if this will have, oh well, they also end up together I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmerdalefannn16/pseuds/emmerdalefannn16
Summary: Title: Wish you were Gay- Billie EilishBasically Teen Robron (because i mean i live for teen fics)This is just a fic about Aaron Pining after Robert, Robert pining after aaron, neither of them having a clue, but them being best friends :)This is heavily inspired by the scene where the have the reunion and rob says he lost his best friend :)





	Just say that I'm not your preferred sexual orientation

**I just want to make you feel okay **

**But all you do is look the other way **

**i cant tell you how much i wish I didn’t wanna stay **

**i just kinda wish you were gay **

It was Finally Friday. Aarons favourite day. Why? Well he spent all of the day with his best friend. Robert Sugden, actually scrap that.

It was finally Friday. Aarons favourite day. Why? Well he spent all of the day with his crush for like 12 years/ actual sex god of a best friend.

Okay to say he had a mild crush on the one and only Robert Sugden was a bit of an understatement, well the understatement of the century. He was alway caught by adam staring at Robert. Constantly. His mum knew Roberts step mum, they owned the pub together which meant Rob lived under the same roof as him, which was actual heaven as he knew everything. The under side of that was the fact his room was so close to Roberts. You would think that would be a good thing, well it wasn't. Aaron could hear EVERYTHING, including when robert had different girls over. That was torture to hear them girls and imagine it was him. It was weird but he would sometimes just sit with his ear against the wall. 

School wasn’t bad but like Aaron loves to point out Fridays are his favourite. He has lessons with Robert all day. They always sit at the back of the classroom and laugh to themselves, passing notes and just getting along. Adam always jokes how hes the third wheel, every time thats said robert always replies with the same line.

**”I’m not gay”**

Everytime Aarons heart breaks a little bit more.

Aaron woke up to his alarm. His mum thinks shes funny by changing the radio station to some stupid kids one so every morning he wakes up to some stupid kids song. This day it was if your happy and you know it. All he asks for is to wake up to Kiss one morning but nope. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the clock then turned around to face the wall. He banged on the wall 

“OI dickhead get up” He shouted while banging on the wall. This was his morning routine. 

1\. Wake up to some happy clappy shit 

2\. Wake Robert up by calling him a lovely name 

He got out of bed and walked to his door. He grabbed his dressing gown and shoved his arms through it. He’s had it since he was 12. It has a stupid power rangers logo on it and he hates it but its cold and beggars cant be choosers.

He walked out his room to see Robert standing with his arms crossed, wearing just a navy t-shirt and black boxers. Aaron had started to have to train his eyes to not look down.

“I prefer being called a whiny little bitch to dickhead, come on Aaron your losing your touch” he laughed “nice dressing gown”

Aaron blushed thinking about Robert peeling his t-shirt off and standing there in just his boxers.

”Yeah whatever your late this morning normally your bursting in my room shouting at me for waking you up”

”I’m not a child anymore, unlike you” He looked at Aarons power rangers logo “which one are you then, the red one?” 

“Shut up” they both laughed and walked downstairs 

“BAGSY THE SHOWER FIRST” victoria shouted running in the bathroom and slamming the door. 

At school it was different, they didn’t live with each other they were just best friends. Aaron, Robert and Adam. They both walked to the bus stop together, they sat on the bus shoulder to shoulder sharing headphones, until adams stop. Adam brings a headphone splitter so they all listen to Roberts music. When they get to school they always walk in together. Then they normally split to their separate friendship groups. Aaron and Adam are friends with the nerdy kids and Roberts friends with the popular groups. 

“Mate as if you both are friends with Robert Sugden” Richie smiled towards Aaron and Adam. No one understood why they were all friends with each other. They hardly understood.

“Aarons secretly in love with him Rich” Adam laughed and it resulted with Aaron punching him (very hard) on the arm. He blushed. His friendship group were the only people who knew he was gay, well expect robert, he didn’t. 

When school started Aaron and Adam made sure they were the first ones there. They sat at the back of the room and waited for Robert to turn up. 

“Can i sit here?” A small mousy voice came. Aaron looked up. A girl stood there looking back at him.

”Uhm sorry its taken” Aaron spat out towards her. She could not sit here. This was Roberts seat.

”oh sorry its just I’m new and most the seats are taken already” she looked like she was gunna burst into tears 

“aaron mate just let her sit down Robert can sit wherever” Adam butted in. With that Aaron took his bag off the chair and smiled at her. She sat down and got all her stuff out. 

“I’m Ellie” She smiled 

“Aaron and thats Adam” he smiled back at her. He felt bad for her but couldnt stop thinking about Robert and how his face would drop when he walks in and sees someone sitting next to aaron.

Robert walked in 20 minuets late. He looked over to where he normally sat. Next to his best friend. He walked over and looked this girl up and down. Aaron gulped he knew something would happen. 

“Your in my space” he rolled his eyes at her

“whats your name” Ellie looked up from her work

“Robert”

”well robert i dont see your name printed on the seat anywhere so it obviously isnt” she smirked and the rest of the class broke out in laughter.

”you absolute cow move now!” He shouted 

“rob” aaron looked at him “calm down”

”Robert sugden you had an excuse for being late not for starting arguments in my lesson, either sit down or leave” The teacher but in 

Robert turned and looked at aaron “thanks ‘mate’ for saving me a seat” and he then stormed out the lesson. 

Aaron let out a breath he didnt realise he was even holding. He felt tears pricking his eyes. He put his hand up and asked to use the bathroom. He ran out the door and ran after Robert 

“Rob please I tried but she looked upset and adam told me too”

”AARON LEAVE ME ALONE!”

”Robert i said sorry what else do you want from me!”

Robert turned around and looked at aaron. Aaron could see tear stains on his cheeks. His heart all of a sudden dropped. He hated seeing robert crying. “Rebecca broke up with me” 

“Rob I’m so sorry” He gulped “is that why you were late”

”yeah i was in student support”

Aaron hugged his bestfriend and felt him hug him back. Aaron had to stop himself from kissing him, it was difficult. 

“Why if you don’t mind me asking” He looked at Robert pull back from the hug 

“she knew I was in love with someone else” he looked at the floor 

”Rob you only bought it on yourself, now ill see ya in maths okay” Aaron smiled and turned to walk away.

The next day Aaron woke up to some weird noises. He looked at his clock. It was 2 a.m. He got out of bed and walked next door, like he lays does when he wakes up at stupid times in the morning. He didnt even knock on Roberts door because he knew he wouldnt mind.

”Rob i cant sle-” He looked up and finally realised what the noises were. Seemed like Rebecca knew Robert was in love with someone else. Her best friend. Aaron slammed the door and walked back to his room and put some headphones on. He started listening to ‘your the reason’ and started to tear up.

When his alarm went off he sighed. This morning it was bah bah black sheep. He did however hear a knock at his door. He turned his alarm off and shouted come in. 

He will never forget Roberts face. He was looking at him like he was a lost puppy. 

“Can we talk Azz” Aaron had to do a double take. He hadn’t called him that since they were 10.

”Sure whats up” Robert sat on Aarons bed, he wrapped his arms around Him and payed next to him. Aaron smiled at him 

“sorry you had to see that i just needed to get rid of some energy” Robert smiled “ i know”

”know what” aaron looked at him 

“that your gay” Aaron felt flushed and sat up 

“no I’m not what are you on about”

”adam told me” Robert knew what aaron was going to say so he stopped him “Aaron i was worried about you, you need to know this don’t change anything between us and i still love ya your still my best mate. And i have loads of gay friends i can hook you up with” He laughed as he stroked Aarons hair 

Aaron had to crack a smile and hug onto Robert tighter “Thankyou” 

Friday was Aarons favourite. He was in love with his best friend but his best friend excepted him for who he was and nothing else mattered. 

Sure he didnt know that Aaron loved him but who knows maybe he will be able to get a boyfriend ad try forget robert.

Who was he kidding 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I’m not sure if This is gunna be 1 chapter or multi. I have college tomorrow and then work some days after college so I have a bit of a full schedule, also I’m Gunna start running soon so thats more stuff for putting writing off for 
> 
> LOVE YOU LOTS XXXXX
> 
> Update: its gunna be a multi chapter


End file.
